Not Expected
by Baby-Firecracker
Summary: This wasn't exactly what Puck and Finn pictured happening tonight. Faberry. Finn/Quinn/Rachel/Puck. No plot, all fun.


When Quinn suggested a foursome, this wasn't exactly what Puck and Finn pictured happening.

I like me some Quinn/Rachel ok?

AN: Quinn is not pregnant. As per usual.

Silly fun, no plot or anything.

* * *

When Quinn suggested that the two of them and _Puck_ and _Rachel_ get together tomorrow night, he wasn't quite sure if he was dreaming. But then he realised if he was dreaming this then why would Puck be involved in his sex fantasy, he really didn't want to see his best friend naked.

_Did he?_

He really wanted to see Rachel naked. He really, really wanted to see Rachel and Quinn naked together. Hence why he wasn't totally against Puck being there because that meant Rachel would be there. Still he didn't really understand where this was coming from; Quinn didn't like Rachel or even Puck all that much really.  
Maybe it was some form of boyfriend test. She'd gave him one of those before when she asked if he thought Santana was pretty, he'd said yes and she wouldn't let him near her for a month. That was before they were having sex so he really didn't want to upset her by being excited for a foursome with her arch enemy or whatever.

Then again Quinn was always staring at Rachel and Puck when they were together, especially if they were like kissing or stuff. He figured she hated them being together as much as he did but maybe she was actually picturing them all together. He never really knew what went through his girlfriend's mind and sometimes he really never wanted to.

Tomorrow night was going to be awesome though, if Quinn was being serious of course.

"Are you kidding?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the question, "No, Finn. For the fourth time, I'm not kidding."

"And Rachel's okay with this? I mean Puck probably is but that's Puck. Oh, I don't have to like kiss Puck or anything do I? If I do, I think I'll vomit or die. He totally kicked my ass for glancing at him in the showers that one time last year!"

Quinn snorted remembering Finn's black eye, "Not if you don't want to Finn."

Finn beamed before his smile dimmed, "You and Rachel are going to kiss though, right?"

* * *

When Quinn asked if he and Rachel wanted to 'get together' with her and Finn, you probably could have knocked his ass over with a feather. Quinn freaking Fabray and her golden boy wanted to get their freak on with him and his girlfriend? Seriously who would ever believe this shit happened. He wasn't totally against the idea, would have liked it a hell of a lot better if they kicked Finn's scrawny ass to the curb and made it a threesome. Still two hot chicks together _are_ two hot chicks together.

Of course he totally knew it was never happening because no way was his girl gonna go for it. At all. To be honest he didn't really get why Quinn was all for it, her and Rachel weren't exactly friends and even if they were, he still didn't see Rachel going for it. A fact he currently hated at this moment.

"Rach ain't gonna go for it."

Quinn smiled smugly, "She already said she would if you wanted to."

He barely managed to keep his jaw from unhinging when she finished speaking and then he grew wary. It was no secret Rachel used to make moon eyes at Finn and he'd be damned if he had to sit back and watch as another guy sexed up his girlfriend. He figured if that did happen he could totally just beat the hell out of Finn for not playing by kosher rules. Quinn on the other hand could do whatever kind of sexual act she wanted on Rachel, everything with them was fair game. He was pretty sure that cancelled out the other dude in the room.

"Sure, whatever. Just tell your boyfriend to stay clear of my junk."

* * *

When Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips softly against Rachel's he had to close his eyes and picture himself hitting the mailman at least six times and by the time he opened them again he wasn't quite sure what was happening.

Looking to his left he glanced at Puck who looked about as confused as him at the scene playing out before them. He felt his eyebrows shoot up in shock as Puck tried to touch Rachel and Quinn totally smacked his hand away. He wasn't quite sure what was actually going on but he was starting to get really worried.

* * *

It wasn't fair game. Not at all. He was all of five seconds away from pulling Rachel out from under Quinn and under him and he'd proceed to show her exactly who she was going out with. That would Puck and not Quinn. Because to an outsider it'd look like him and Finn just happened to wander into the same room two chicks were doing it in. He couldn't even be sure if they were aware that Finn and himself were still sitting at the end of the bed, in their boxers with deflating hard on's.

This was not at all how it went with the Summers twins, not at all. Of course there wasn't another dude involved in that arrangement hence why he was glaring holes into the side of Finn's head, praying to all gods that his best friend would literally disappear with the power of his mind and he'd be able to squeeze himself into a seriously sexy sandwich without worry some dudes tackle might touch his.

Not that he had to worry about that in anyway since he wasn't even naked yet and from the looks of it wouldn't be any time soon. Mentally crying at such a wasted opportunity he hugged a pillow to his chest and settled for watching the show in front of him. Just because his girlfriend hadn't looked at him once since entering the room didn't mean she wasn't interested.

This also didn't make her a lesbian did it?

Goddamn, _did_ it?

* * *

Rachel and Quinn looked really into each other. Like _really_ into each other. Hands were groping every inch of skin available to them, lips fused together, barely parting to suck in much needed air. Quinn ducked her head and sealed her lips over one of Rachel's nipples causing her to let out a low needy moan that had Finn squirming to join in. He saw Puck's fingers clench into a fist, no doubt restraining himself as Rachel's fingers dipped into Quinn's panties.

"Uh, girls? Can we maybe do some stuff to?"

Two sets of eyes shot up to blankly glance in Finn and Puck's direction, seemly unaware that the two of them were even still in the room with them. Finn felt himself grow uneasy as both of them looked unsure to even let him join in, that is why he was there wasn't it?

Why Puck was there then?

Wasn't this supposed to be a group activity?

_Wasn't_ it?


End file.
